TMNT The story of Ilyas
by nightfury prince14
Summary: this story takes you with a young teen named Ilyas. find out his discovery and what it will do to his life. along with this new character, you will also see leo, donnie, raph, mikey and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ilyas and his discovery**

There was once a boy named Ilyas. A young man working as a police officer. He was only 15, but he graduated early and took on being a police officer.

It was a long day for Ilyas, and lately his job has been getting all the more difficult. There has been a suspicious group of people wandering the city lately. All dressed in black kung-fu clothes with red patterns and swirls on some places.

A few police officers had been given duty of capturing them, but after a few days of each ones duty, they mysteriously disappeared.

Now it was Ilyas' turn to try to hunt them down.

Head police: _ok, Ilyas! Come here._

Ilyas: _yes. What is it boss?_

Head police: _now, here is the plan._

Ilyas: _im listening._

Head police: _I know you well, and I find you to be a stealthy young fellow_

Ilyas: _that's good_

Head police: _now, what I want you to do is; I want you to first check the east side of town, then north, then west and then south._

Ilyas: _ok. But what happens if I find them?_

Head police: _when you find them, if you find them, I want you to immediately contact us, before taking any action, and if you find anything suspicious along the way, carefully put it in your bag and continue searching. If you don't find anything, then return. And remember, 5:00 is your deadline! I want you here, in this police department by 5:00! Is that all understood?_

Ilyas: _yes sir!_

And so Ilyas set off to try to find this suspicious group. He was not old enough for a car, and this job needed to be done alone, and as secretly as possible, so Ilyas set out on foot, on his own.

He checked the east side of town trying to find these suspects, but nothing.

So he continued to the north, the most suspicious thing he found there was that there was actually a living rat that the old women didn't kill.

So to the west side he went, searching for them, and he happened to notice something glowing behind a bush, so he went forth and picked it up and quickly examined it. It was a fairly large, cylinder capsule; silver metal on the top and bottom, glass in the middle and green gas inside.

This was definitely suspicious and so he opened his bag and placed the suspicious capsule inside.

Now he continued to the south side when…

_Riiiiing! Riiiing!_

Ilyas quickly reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone and looked at it. It sayed on the screen: _4:30 alarm!_ _Time to get back to the police station! _And so Ilyas turned the alarm off and ran back to the police department.

_wew, right on time!_

Ilyas said while looking at his watch and reading 5:00pm.

Ilyas swung open the door and ran to the head office where the head police was having a cup of tea behind his desk, awaiting Ilyas to return.

Head police: _there you are. You didn't call so I guess you didn't find them._

Ilyas: _I didn't have enough time to check the south but there was nothing anywhere else._

Head police: _hmmm… well, you'll have to check the south tomorrow._

Ilyas: _I will sir._

Head police: _well, did you find anything suspicious on your way?_

Ilyas: _yes, I did, very suspicious._

Ilyas said while opening his bag and revealing the capsule.

Head police: _well! That would explain the glowing objects running through town last night!_

The head police said as he took it carefully from Ilyas and being full of shock.

Head police: _well, we'll take this and put it away to be carefully examined later by our machines. But that'll have to wait till tomorrow. Until then, your free to go back home._

Ilyas: _thanks sir. Ill be sure to be here early tomorrow._

Head police: _yes. No sleeping in tomorrow morning._

He said sarcastically

They both laughed at the joke.

Head police: _ok then. Good-bye son._

Ilyas: _good-bye sir._

Ilyas said with a smile as he walked out of the head office. He returned home as quick as possible, being tired from his long day.

Ilyas: _hi mum!_

He said with a big smile on his face as he opened the door wide. He saw his mum was cooking dinner, it smelled great and he couldn't wait until he could eat it. He was really hungry.

Mum: _hi Ilyas! Your back!_

She said smiling back and hugging her son.

Mum: _how was your day? _

Ilyas: _it was all fine. But that doesn't make it any less tiring._

He sounded exhausted.

Mum: _alright then. Eat-up and go to bed._

She said with a smile and small giggle.

So Ilyas ate his food, said good-night and went up-stairs to bed.

He was exhausted and ready for bed, but still thinking about that capsule he found, But he found his bed to be more interesting and turned around and fell backwards on it, immediately falling asleep.

**Well, I hope you liked Chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be out soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secrets of the capsule**

(Continuation of ch1)

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiing!_

Ilyas woke up startled from his dreams

Ilyas: _what! Why is my phone ringing now?!_

Ilyas picked up his phone to look who it is and saw, it was the head police!

Ilyas: _Why is he calling now?_

He thought

Ilyas: _Well, lets see what he wants._

He said to himself

He answered the phone to hear:

Head police: _Ilyas! Are you there! _

Ilyas: _yes sir! What is it?!_

Head police: _come here! Quick! That evil gang has entered the building and they're taking things! We need your help to escape and take some of the top secret things out of here! HURRY!_

Ilyas immediately dropped the phone on the floor, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door.

His mum didn't hear anything from in her sleep.

Ilyas rushed to the police department and tried to open the front door but it was locked!

_Oh god no!_

He said in frustration.

He ran to the side of the building and found a window, but that was also locked. So he covered his hand with his jacket and punched the window, shattering it.

He could barely see infront of him because the gang bombed the building with smoke.

_Sir!?_

He yelled, hoping for the head police to reply.

_Sir are you here!?_

Still no reply. So he began to run through the building to find the head police.

He first ran to the head office, but it was empty and destroyed.

Then he ran to different rooms, until he ran to the power room.

_Sir! There you are!_

He saw the head police backed in a corner, trying to hide.

Hearing the young mans shout he got up and ran to Ilyas.

_Ilyas! There you are! you came! The gang are looking for the top secret storage room! You have to help me stop them!_

The head police shouted quickly.

_Come with me Ilyas!_

The head police shouted.

They both ran to the top secret storage room and the head police typed the security code as fast as he could and they both ran in.

_Grab as many things as you can Ilyas!_

The head police shouted

Just then five shadowy figures ran into the room. They started looking for something.

Ilyas saw them and immediately grabbed the capsule he found yesterday and ran out of the emergency exit that the head police already escaped from.

The for shadowy figures turned and saw Ilyas running out the exit and began to chase him.

Ilyas ran as fast as his legs could take him, attempting to get away from them. He didn't even know, or for that matter, care where he was going, he just wanted to escape.

As he ran he saw the shadowy ninja-like figures start to catch up, but he was a fast mover, so it would have taken them a while to catch up and so, one of the shadowy, ninja-like figures pulled out a grapple gun and shot it at the capsule.

The tip of the grappling rope penetrated the glass on the capsule, but didn't shatter it.

Ilyas wasn't going to give up too easily and so he did not let go of the package, instead he tried to pull it away from the shadowy ninja.

The force of the ninja pulling the rope back and Ilyas pulling the capsule back, shattered the glass and the gas inside exploded all over Ilyas.

Ilyas felt very weird, extremely tingly, almost too much to handle. He could feel bones growing inside him and old bones changing position and something growing out of his back and chest.

The shadow ninjas stopped and watched the cloud of dust slowly disappear, as if it was being sucked into the victim. Until finally, all the gas disappeared and revealed the victim inside.

Ilyas struggled to get up on this rainy midnight. He just barely got to his feet and began to run, or, at least that's what he was trying to do, but he felt very tingly, quiet painful, and very heavy, not to mention very different.

The shadowy figures now approached Ilyas to try to take him instead.

Ilyas saw the shadowy figures approaching and tried to pick-up-the-pace but he felt too heavy, tingly and sore to move fast. He looked around to find something to help him and he found a man-hole. He realized that it might be his only chance and so he came to it, as fast as his heavy body could take him. The shadowy figures followed and were catching-up.

Ilyas grabbed the man-hole from the finger holes and lifted it. With all his might, he threw it on one of the figures feet and it screeched in pain.

One of the jumped at Ilyas in an attempt to do a flying side-kick on him, but Ilyas flinched, and felt the attacker fall away in pain hitting two of his shadowy team mates. It felt like he done more than just flinching, but he had no time to think about that now.

He started to climb down the ladder in the man-hole and when he reached the bottom, he looked up and saw the last standing shadowy figure climbing down the man-hole.

Ilyas panicked and attempted his escape, but the shadowy figure was much faster and grabbed him by something on his back, he couldn't tell what it was. But his main concern now was escaping this shadowy grip. He struggled and punched the shadowy figure in the groin. It jumped back in pain and screeched.

Ilyas took this opportunity and he ran and didn't stop. He just kept running. Or at least he tried to run, but he could only jog slowly. But nonetheless, he didn't stop.

**I hope you liked Chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be out soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The TMNT and the battle of the foot**

It was a regular night for the turtles. Everyone was, well…sleeping. Not a sound was in the house, Until…

_Eeeeeeekkk!_

A terrifying shriek came from somewhere close.

_Boom! Bang! Bang!_

Loud sounds could be heard from above.

Leo and mikey jumped up at the sound of the shrieking.

_Whoa! _

Mikey shouted

_What is that!?_

Leo said.

The quickly ran to wake up Donnie and raph. Mikey went to Donnie

_Donnie! Wake up!_

Mikey said to Donnie.

_What?..._

Donnie said mumbling half in sleep.

_Boom! Bang!_

Donnie jumped up from his bed.

_What is that!_

Donnie asked

_I don't know. Lets go to leo._

Mikey said. Donnie and mikey ran to the lounge room and saw raph had already woke up and was standing in the lounge room with leo, april and casey.

Leo: _alright everyone! There is something going on somewhere in these sewers! And we need to find what it is!_

Raph: _so what are we waiting for! Come on!_

Leo: _lets go everyone!_

They all left the lair and tried to chase the sound.

_Bang! _

A loud sound came from nearby

_Eeeeekkk!_

A screech of pain from the same direction!

Mikey:_ whoa! _

Raph: _did you guys hear that!?_

Donnie: _it sounded like it came from nearby!_

Leo: _come on everyone! Follow me!_

Every one followed leo as fast as they could. They took many turns before coming across a foot ninja. But it was different somehow, stronger or at a higher rank.

_A foot ninja! _

Raph yelled in annoyance.

The foot ninja ignored the turtles, casey and april and just jumped right over there heads.

The group followed the foot ninja through a maze of tunnels, carefully trying not to distract him so they could find where he was running to. After a while of running, just a few minutes, they saw ahead of them a slow but hasty creature. The group realized that he was trying to catch this creature, but saw in the creatures face as he turned his head to look at the approaching foot soldier, that he was frightened and trying to escape.

The turtles, knowing that being a foot ninja, he couldn't have been doing it for any good reason and so they jumped in his way, and the foot ninja jumped at Donnie and kicked him in the face.

Leo: _Donnie!_

Raph: _time to teach this guy a leason!_

Raph charged at the foot ninja and the foot ninja drew his sword and clashed it with raphs. The sewer was filled with the sound of the clashing swords. Raph tried to slice him from the side, but the foot ninja blocked with his katana. Then raph tried stabbing him, but the foot ninja jumped over raph and kicked him in the back of the head and raph fell. Leo jumped at the foot ninja with his two swords and again the noise of swords clashing filled the sewers.

_Man this guy is tough!_

Leo shouted.

He battled and mikey joined in and then april and casey. They battled the foot ninja until leo landed a slice on its arm and the foot ninja escaped with his wound.

Now the turtles had another problem; this frightened creature that is running through the sewers!

They waited to make sure the foot ninja was gone and then turned and began to chase the creature.

_Wait up! Who are you!?_

Donnie shouted to the creature while trying to catch up.

They kept running until they got ahead of the creature as it was moving slow, but the creature turned and ran into a different pipe!

Donnie: _You know leo,_

Leo: _what?_

Donnie: _that creature looks like a turtle_

raph: _a turtle?!_

Donnie: _a mutant turtle!_

Raph: _another mutant turtle!?_

Leo: _calm down raph._

Mikey: _then we have to go help it!_

At this they all picked up the pace and split up to the mutant had nowhere to run,then suddenly the mutant collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Leo and his brothers came to try to talk to the mutant but he didn't answer he just looked terrified at the giant talking turtles.

Leo:_ I think he's scared of us_

Raph: _why?_

Casey: _I don't know, maybe because your giant talking turtles! Why else would he be looking at youse like that? Move from him for now._

Casey walked towards the mutant and the mutant seemed fine with talking to a person, but very careful.

Casey: _hey there. I'm casey. We just want to help you out. What happened to you?_

Ilyas: _I don't know, I don't remember much. I just remember holding a capsule with gas in it and it exploded all over me._

Casey: _sounds like mutagen, but different. Your sure it was gas?_

Ilyas: _no. im not sure if im even awake, but if this is real life, it was gas._

Casey: _hmmm… weird. Well you're a turtle so d-_

Ilyas: _im a turtle!? No im not im human!_

Ilyas declared half thinking that casey was joking and half thinking, what the!? Im human! What happened!?

Casey: _your no human, that's for sure. But why do you think your one?_

Ilyas: _I cant be! Whats going on?!_

Casey: _where you a human?_

Ilyas: _yes! I cant be a turtle! Im still a human!_

Ilyas said in shock. But then he looked down at himself and saw a shell, and green skin! Then he looked back up at the TMNT and back at himself.

Ilyas: _no… im not a turtle?_

Ilyas said in confusion.

Leo: _well, your most certainly a turtle now._

Ilyas: _no…_

Ilyas fell unconscious.

Donnie: _lets get him back to the lab, ill try to ease his pain._

The turtles all helped lift the mutant turtle up and take him back to the lab, while april looked at him with sorrow and casey walked as if in his own mind, thinking about the turtle.

They took him back to the house and put him on a bed in donnies lab and left the room, all except Donnie. He stayed to look after the mutant turtle.

Leo, raph and mikey came back to the lounge room to find splinter sitting on the couch with april and casey, talking. The turtles came and sat as well.

**I hope you liked chapter 3 as well. You can suggest something to make the story better if you want. Chapter 4 should be out soon. ****J**


End file.
